The expression “M2M terminals” denotes objects or apparatus equipped with data processing means and with data transmitting/receiving means enabling them to interact, notably, with a communications network such as a mobile network (e.g. those known as LTE, for “Long Term Evolution”, or UMTS, for “Universal Mobile Telecommunications System”). There is a wide variety of M2M terminals: thermometers, tensiometers, watches, traffic lights, vehicles, etc.
We will now consider the case of an M2M terminal designed to exchange data via a mobile network. Such an M2M terminal is provided with a UICC (“Universal Integrated Circuit Card”) card, as defined in document TS 102 223 V12.1.0 issued by ETSI (“European Telecommunications Standards Institute”) entitled “Smart cards; Card Application Toolkit (CAT)”. The main function of the UICC card is to enable the M2M terminal to be attached to the mobile network and to access certain services offered by the mobile network. A UICC card is, more particularly, a chip card. It is usually composed of a microprocessor and various types of memory. Four examples of main uses are identified for a UICC card. It is used, notably, by a terminal of a mobile network to authenticate a subscriber and thus secure the attachment of the terminal to the mobile network; to store data (such as address book entries, short messages of the type known as SMS, for “Short Message Service”, etc.) at the request of the terminal; to store configuration parameters (such as the address of a P-CSCF proxy server, emergency call numbers, etc.) supplied for example by the mobile network operator; or to offer functions of a web server executed within the UICC card.
The document issued by the OMA (“Open Alliance Mobile”), entitled “Smartcard Web Server Enabler Architecture, Approved Version 1.2”, published on 5 Mar. 2013, describes an integration of a web server into a UICC card. A web server is defined in this document as a server sending web pages in response to HTTP (“HyperText Transfer Protocol”) requests sent by web browsers. Thus a client request is sent to a web server from a client module such as a web browser, and the result of the request is returned to the client module by the web server. The main elements of an architecture using such a server when integrated into a chip card, are as follows:                a chip card web server or SCWS (“Smart Card Web Server”): the main purpose of this server is to enable mobile network operators to offer new services or advanced services to their subscribers. These services are based on HTTP communications between the client module installed on the terminal and the SCWS server installed on the chip card fitted to the terminal;        an SCWS gateway: the gateway is an entity of the mobile terminal enabling provision of a connection between the client module of the terminal and the web server of the chip card, using a local transport protocol such as the BIP (“Bearer Independent Protocol”) protocol. The function of the gateway is, notably, to translate the TCP/IP messages from the client module into this local transport protocol, and vice versa;        an HTTP client module: this is the module implemented by the terminal, which originates HTTP requests sent to the SCWS server;        an HTTPS (“HyperText Transfer Protocol Secure”) client module: this is an HTTP client module that can communicate with the SCWS server, using the TLS (“Transport Layer Security”) protocol;        an SCWS administration application: this is an entity of the operator's network used for installing and updating the SCWS server.        
A drawback of this method is that it necessitates the use of web technologies which are not always suitable for execution in the M2M terminal and in the chip card, as they require high computing and/or execution capacities. Furthermore, a supplier of application modules cannot develop his own services, and has to rely solely on the services offered by the SCWS server implemented by the chip card, which may be a source of major limitations in the development of an application (such as services offered by the SCWS server which do not allow the implementation of certain processes which are to be executed by the application). Additionally, the services offered by the SCWS server are services implemented with the aid of the HTTP protocol, which do not allow a supplier of application modules to have direct access to the physical resources of a chip card.